


Halloween Chills

by zerodawn22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Prompt Fic, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodawn22/pseuds/zerodawn22
Summary: Ginny and Luna have returned to Hogwarts Post-War to complete their studies. In their Seventh Year, Ginny has found herself closer than ever with Luna. On a spooky Halloween night following Luna around the grounds, Ginny realises just how close they've become. Short little oneshot for a Halloween prompt challenge. Prompt: spooky mystery. GinnyLuna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 44





	Halloween Chills

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Ginny/Luna fic (at least where they're the main pairing)- please be nice! A little spooky/fluffy piece for the Halloween writing challenge on the HP Femslash Cruiselines 18+ Server.
> 
> Side note: If you want to join the server you are more than welcome. It's talking about fave pairings, sharing great fic recommendations and helping some of the authors brainstorm/feeding them plot suggestions. You don't have to be a writer to join, just enjoy Harry Potter f/f pairings and be 18+ The link is discord . gg /2cNeuT
> 
> -Z

Ginny trudged behind Luna, the frosted grass crunching beneath their feet. They’d used Harry’s Invisibility Cloak to get out of the castle at first, but now they were far enough out on the grounds, they were sure nobody would see them in the dark. 

Harry had lent Ginny his Invisibility Cloak for her final year at Hogwarts. It felt like somewhat of a peace offering after their break up. Not that she ever blamed Harry for that. After the war… They just weren’t the same teens they had been when they went into it. 

Even Hogwarts wasn’t the same, really. Sure, they’d repaired it, had a bunch of fundraisers and memorials and all that fanfare. But no amount of repairs and noise could hide the gaps that they saw in the house tables when they sat down for a meal. The pain etched into students and professors’ faces alike. 

Ginny had really struggled to get through her last bit of studies. She’d seriously considered dropping out. Fred and George did, and they’d turned out all right. Well… One of them at least. 

In the end, Luna had talked her into at least giving it a go. She had that dreamy, non judgmental way about her when she told Ginny that she wouldn’t lose anything by giving her Seventh Year a go. What would she be doing otherwise? Sitting around The Burrow and continuing to mope? 

In the end Seventh Year wasn’t so bad. Luna was in most of her classes and they spent a lot of time together. Sometimes Ginny even forgot the missing faces around the Great Hall tables. 

Of course, Luna was still Luna. Which is how, somehow, Ginny had ended up roped into following the dreamy blonde out of the castle in the dead of night on Halloween. Luna had become obsessed with yet another dubious story that Ginny was sure was fake. Luna’s large radish earrings had swung wildly as she had excitedly told Ginny about creatures that only appeared at 11.15pm on Halloween. 

It seemed such an oddly specific time. Such a weirdly specific day. And Hogwarts of all places? Ginny was so sure that Luna had fallen for another tall tale spun by her father. 

Luna led the way towards the greenhouses, casting quick glances back at her companion. She could tell Ginny was frustrated, she was easily impatient. Her freckled face was carefully set to be neutral, but Luna could tell in the very aura that emitted from the redhead. The slight crease in her brow and the stiffness of her full pink lips confirmed it. Ginny didn’t believe her and was annoyed at sneaking out for this. Still, she still came… That meant something. 

Luna had never really had many friends. Not before Hogwarts. Not when she started Hogwarts. She was indifferent about it, really. No point being friends with people you didn’t really connect with anyway. But then around halfway through her time at Hogwarts, the Fates had thrown the Golden Trio into her life. With them came a host of other friends, such as Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, who had taught her a lot about Herbology that she now applied to her diligent Quibbler readings. It had also solidified her wobbly friendship with Ginny Weasley. At first, Ginny had seemed like many of the other students at Hogwarts, frequently shooting her looks of derision and referring to her as ‘Loony.’ Ginny also had a famous Weasley temper. The fiery redhead had often sparked raging debates with her over some of her more tenuous theories. And Luna had loved it. 

She’d never connected with anyone quite the way she had with Ginny. The redhead had a way of reaching through the swirling thoughts that often distracted Luna and pulling out the core issues. She asked prying questions. She directed conversations stoutly to where she wanted them to go. Together, Luna and Ginny could be a formidable force. Not that Luna had ever told Ginny that. No, the redhead would figure that out in her own time. 

Luna bit her lip, excited as she saw the moonlight bouncing off the glasshouses. This time she was sure she would bring Ginny along with her on her journeys. She never used to mind being alone and investigating rare and unheard of creatures and plants. But now she often wanted her redhead with her. But whenever she tried to show Ginny Nimbles and Wrackspurts, they were always painfully absent. 

“It looks like a great night to spot them, Gin,” Luna said with a dreamy smile, staring up at the bright moon. Not a cloud obscuring it, perfect. 

Ginny shot her a confused look. 

“They’re, uh, not in the moon are they, Luna?” Ginny asked suspiciously, giving her that look she gave her when she thought she was lost to the wildest of theories. 

“Of course not, that would be ridiculous,” Luna said, turning her pale blue eyes back to Ginny, “They like to stand just outside glasshouses.” 

“Yeah… That would be ridiculous…” Ginny echoed, a teasing tone in her voice. Luna didn’t mind it when Ginny teased her. Her tone had warmth and friendliness to it, not like when the other students teased her. Ginny cared. 

The glasshouses looked quite menacing in the dark. Glassy black gems, gleaming in the moonlight. You could barely see anything inside them. Ginny shivered, drawing her cloak closer around herself. 

“What’re these things called again?” Ginny asked. She’d already heard, of course. But she wanted to keep the conversation going. It was a little unnerving standing in silence beside the glasshouses. 

“Sparilinax,” Luna replied, her eyes now peering into the air surrounding the glasshouses. 

“Isn’t that a smoothie ingredient?” Ginny replied, crossing her arms. She was always careful not to let Luna get too carried away. A carried away Luna could cause serious mischief. 

“That’s spirulina,” Luna replied in a deadpan voice. 

“My humour is wasted on you,” Ginny sighed, stretching her arms over her head with a grin, “So, how long until the spirulina show up?” 

“Sparilinax,” Luna corrected, turning her large eyes to the glasshouses, “Did you know, Nearly Headless Nick once told me that some students died in the glasshouses. They didn’t leave behind ghosts, though.” 

“What?” Ginny was suddenly interested, moving closer to Luna. Her brown eyes had lit up with interest, “How come that’s never come up before?” 

“I suppose the professors would think it bad taste to bring it up,” Luna replied, twirling her long blonde hair with one of her pale fingers. She aimlessly kicked a rock in the grass. “I mean there was that horrible drama with them coming back. They weren’t ghosts when they came back, but they weren’t human either. Whatever they were, they attacked the other students.” 

“What?!” Ginny gasped, hanging on her every word now. She raised one of her eyebrows suddenly, “Wait… You didn’t read this in that bloody Quibbler, did you?” 

“No, Gin,” Luna replied with a smile, “I told you, Nearly Headless Nick told me. Quite a fascinating chap, really. Do you know how many wars he has been around for?” 

“Yeah, yeah, lots, he’s a ghost,” Ginny said dismissively, waving a hand, “Now back to these dead kids that came back to life. What exactly happened?” 

“Well, it wasn’t all the time,” Luna sighed, turning to Ginny. The moonlight was illuminating her features. Ginny was a very pretty girl, with flowing red hair and pink cherubic lips. She had a smattering of freckles over her face and more often than not, an impish grin. 

“Well how often was it?” Ginny asked. There she was again, sifting through all the competing and swirling thoughts in Luna’s mind, pulling out the salient points. They really matched each other well. They were even the same height, almost. Luna was slightly shorter than Ginny, and a bit more slight. Where Ginny was lean and athletic, Luna was willowy. She was pale and had big blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that wildly ran down her back. Sometimes she felt like Ginny was the only one keeping her tied to the Earth. 

“Ah, I don’t remember,” Luna confessed, cocking her head to one side, “Something like every 25th Halloween? Okay, these Sparilinax should be appearing soon.” 

Luna drifted closer to the glasshouses and began peering carefully into the grass at the edges of the structures. If her reading was correct, they should be drawn to the cool glass and the way the moon hit the glasshouses. 

“What?! Luna, you have to be shitting me,” Ginny huffed, stomping up beside her. She seemed very careless as to the likelihood of scaring away the Sparilinax, “Is this true?! Did Nick really tell you this?! It’s Halloween tonight! When does the 25th anniversary hit?!” 

“I don’t know,” Luna answered distractedly, still looking carefully at the grass and the air around the glasshouse. 

“You don’t know,” Ginny echoed incredulously, “Okay, you know what? I’m not believing it. This is just another cock and bull story someone has fed you. There’s no such thing as zombies. They’re a fiction.” 

“Probably,” Luna replied absently, still not paying a whole lot of attention to the conversation, “Though Nick hadn’t said whether they were zombies or something else entirely.”

“Yeah, probably,” Ginny replied, nodding vigorously. 

A sudden burst of wind raced through the grounds, causing the trees to groan and the leaves to rustle. Ginny shivered, casting a look at the dark panes of glass in the glasshouse. 

Anything could be in there really. There would be no way to tell… 

Another heavy gust of wind rippled through the ground. Ginny shivered. How many people had died on the Hogwarts grounds? Hundreds… Maybe even thousands. 

Ginny gritted her teeth, tying up her hair. Her long mane of wildfire hair was bothering her with all the wind, whipping around her face and neck. She took the hair tie around her wrist, securing her hair into a bun on top of her head. 

Ginny had always hated Halloween as a kid. Growing up with Fred and George you had to get used to constant pranks. Halloween had been the worst. They always found worse ways to terrify her and Ron each year. Ginny’s mind turned to the twins… 

SLAM!

Ginny, ever the sportswoman, had lightning fast reflexes. At the loud crashing noise, Ginny dove. She tackled Luna to the grass, covering her with her body. 

Like HELL some creepy undead children would get her Luna. 

“Ginny?” 

Ginny peeked open an eye, unsure when she had squeezed them shut in the first place. Pale blue looked back up at her, full pink lips twisted in confusion. 

“I… The… There was that bang,” Ginny said, wrenching her head around to look around for danger. 

“The wind blew over a wheelbarrow,” Luna informed her. 

“Oh,” Ginny replied lamely, turning back to look at Luna. She was suddenly highly aware of how well her body fit against Luna’s. Their curves seemed to meld into each other. Ginny felt herself getting lost in Luna’s eyes, a heat growing in the pit of her stomach. 

“It probably scared away the Sparilinax,” Luna informed Ginny, disappointed. 

Ginny blushed, pulling herself off Luna and getting to her feet. Right. Luna was looking for those weird creatures. Ginny bent over and made a show of rubbing her hands clean on her robes, hoping Luna wouldn’t see the blush on her cheeks. 

Ginny finished, a little disappointed that Luna had already found her way to her feet. Ginny quite liked being the one that picked Luna up when she found herself on the ground. 

“So… We have to wait longer?” Ginny asked, a little hopeful. 

She liked spending time with Luna. Really liked it. It had never quite made sense to her, seeing as her and Luna were so different to each other. Luna often did things that would drive Ginny up the wall. If anyone else had said or done them, Ginny would have roasted them within an inch of their life or stopped spending time with them out of sheer frustration. With Luna, it had always been different. 

And now it made sense. 

That single moment, her body on top of Luna’s, holding her tight and safe. It had made sense. 

“No, I think we’ve missed our moment,” Luna said, peering up at the moon, “We may as well head back.” 

Ginny bit her lip, wanting to say something, but nodded instead. 

She followed beside Luna, trudging back through the frosty grounds towards the castle. Her mind was whirling. It all made sense. She liked Luna. In a different way to the way she had liked Dean Thomas and Harry. A different way, but a very nice way all the same. 

Ginny shot a sidelong glance at Luna. The moonlight was playing prettily over her features. She looked so dreamy, so ethereal. Ginny wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. She wanted more than their friendship. She wanted to hold Luna at night when the nightmares came. She wanted to find out if Luna’s lips felt as soft as they looked. 

“You’re quiet,” Luna commented, glancing at her. Ginny quickly averted her eyes. 

Luna was often teased for having her head in the clouds. For being preoccupied and obsessed with strange things. But she was observant. Almost to a fault. Something was up with Ginny. Something had changed in the split second between looking for the Sparilinax and the wheelbarrow falling over. Luna bit her lip. She hoped Ginny wasn’t sick of her. Almost everyone seemed to get sick of her at some point or another. But losing Ginny would hurt so much more. The attachment Luna felt to Ginny was like no other. 

“I… I dunno, getting tired I guess?” Ginny said, smiling disarmingly, “Guess I really am getting old, huh?” 

Luna wasn’t convinced. 

“Maybe,” Luna replied. 

Ginny and Luna continued walking in silence. Every now and again the backs of their hands would brush, and an awkward dance of stolen glances would ensue. 

Eventually, they got close enough that the yellow lights of Hogwarts were spiking their path across the grounds. They needed to use the Invisibility Cloak lest they get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris. 

“Okay, come here,” Ginny said quietly, shaking the cloak out. 

Luna quietly drew close to Ginny. Ginny noticed Luna was looking far more serious and intense than she usually did. She drew so close to Ginny that their faces were almost touching. 

Luna could count the freckles on Ginny’s nose. She could see the quiet questioning in the redhead’s brown eyes. 

“Erm,” 

Ginny threw the cloak over them. 

As the cloak fell over them, surrounding them in their own private bubble together, Luna leaned in. Luna always acted on instinct. Right now everything in her system was telling her to kiss Ginny Weasley. 

As their lips softly touched, Ginny’s eyes fell shut. A small gasp escaped her lips before she returned the kiss with fervour. 

Her arms wrapped around Luna, pulling her to be safe and tight in her arms. Luna moaned softly, deepening the kiss. 

Though she was Seventh Year, Luna had never been kissed. Ginny had always been extremely popular with the boys (and some girls). She’d always been the athletic, charming, fiery one. Luna hadn’t. Luna had been the kid in class that the others would joke about people liking. The butt of jokes. The one nobody had ever wanted to kiss. 

But right now, Ginny was kissing Luna like she was the only girl in the world. Like she was the most desired woman in the world. 

Luna’s arms wrapped around Ginny’s neck. She never wanted to let her go. She wanted to hold her tight and keep her safe from all the darkness in the world. To lead her into pretty meadows and show her all the sunshine and pretty creatures out there. 

Their kiss broke, leaving both girls panting lightly. 

“Wow,” Luna commented, before smiling broadly. 

“Wow,” Ginny concurred, “Ah, so we… I feel like… Wow. This is different, but I like it. How did we not realise this sooner? 

Luna smiled, cocking her head to one side. 

“You really have your head in the clouds sometime, don’t you?” Luna said, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
